


Giftmas Kiss

by papyruswiki



Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Undertale Prompt Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Asgore stops by his good friend Rudy's house during the holidays.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Rudy Holiday
Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Giftmas Kiss

Ever since meeting Rudy Holiday, Asgore had been making more trips into Snowdin than he used to. Indeed, he was beginning to appreciate the little countryside town. It was like… another home.

He and Rudy had put out presents for Giftmas earlier. Rudy had then gone back to his little cottage in order to check up on his daughters. He worried about them often since his wife had died a while back. His oldest daughter was old enough to watch the other two, but the youngest, Noelle, had a tendency to get anxious about her father being away, so Rudy never liked to be gone long.

Asgore sighed. How he missed having children to take care of…

But it was the holidays, and Asgore couldn’t let himself feel down for long.

He made his way over to Rudy’s cottage on the northeast side of Snowdin. Outside the door, he could already smell the warm fruitcake that he was sure was sitting on the table. He knocked gently on the door.

“Come on in!” Rudy called.

Asgore had to duck down a fair bit to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. “Howdy, Rudy!” He saw Rudy’s youngest daughter peeking shyly from around the corner and smiled. “And howdy to you, Noelle,” he said kindly. The little girl ran in the other direction, and Asgore chuckled.

“Don’t forget the mistletoe, big guy!” Rudy reminded him, tapping on the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room.

Asgore brought a bunch out from his pocket. “I would never!” He came over to where Rudy stood and held the bunch to the doorframe while Rudy used a piece of tape to keep it there.

Rudy sighed. “Yet another Giftmas without Ruth…”

_And without Toriel,_ Asgore thought, but he didn’t say it aloud.

“You know…” Rudy took a second to make sure all his daughters were out of sight and earshot, then sighed again. “I don’t really know how to say this, Gorey…” He put a hand on Asgore’s arm. “I never thought the King would be my greatest friend. Sometimes… it’s almost like we’re more than friends.”

Asgore nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure what direction this conversation was taking, but he had hopes…

“Ruth always knew you and I had something special.” Rudy smiled ruefully. “I tried to hide it. I loved her more than anyone… almost anyone. But I think she figured it out. To her credit, she never accused me of anything, never seemed to doubt I was faithful to her…”

Asgore’s pulse quickened.

“I kept denying it for a long time. Thought it was ludicrous. The guy I was in love with seemed unattainable. Especially since he was virtually immortal and I wasn’t… how could I do that to him, put him through that?” Rudy shook his head. “But I guess I’m being selfish today…”

Asgore took both of Rudy’s hands in his own huge paws. “You aren’t.”

Rudy blinked, seemingly taken aback by Asgore’s response. “Sure feels like it,” he finally said. Then he smiled. “But life’s short. Guess I should shoot my shot while I can.” After a few seconds, he took a deep breath…

And pecked Asgore on the lips.

Both of them blushed as soon as it was done. “I’d, uh, better go check on the girls,” Rudy mumbled. He slipped his hands out of Asgore’s paws, patted his arm, and left the room.

Asgore had to carefully take a seat at the table; his legs felt like jelly. Honestly, he’d loved Rudy for a long time, but what with him having a family, even now that Ruth was gone, he’d never expected anything to come of it.

Now… things had changed in the blink of an eye.

Asgore smiled. Ever since Toriel had left, he’d felt completely alone in New Home, no matter where he’d gone. Rudy’s friendship had helped him immensely with that loneliness.

And now that he knew for sure how Rudy felt, Asgore knew he’d never feel alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Fluff
> 
> I know I'm behind on the prompts, and technically this should have been written before the [alarm clock dialogue](https://undertale.com/alarmclock/) came out, but I couldn't help myself. have a healthy dose of Goat Dad being gay.
> 
> **papyruswiki:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papyruswiki:** personal twitter


End file.
